Herobrine's Chosen
by Alpha IceLynx
Summary: A fanfiction about a Minecrafter named Aurora who discovers an abandoned house in a forest and a journal of the previous resident. She has a strange feeling something or someone is following her . . .
1. The Journal

**Frost: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or any of this except the two OCs and this lovely story line.**

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Aurora called to her two friends as she ran through a Minecraft forest. They had been hunting for food in the blocky forest, which bordered a plains biome in which the had built their houses.

"What did you find?" Steve, one of her friends, called back to her.

"It's an abandoned house made out of wood and wood planks, birch by the look of it." She replied when she stopped a few blocks from it, Steve finally came to her side. Phillip, her other friend quickly ran up to her other side and stared at the small wooden house.

"Woah . . ." Phillip whispered as curiosity filled his hazel eyes. Phillip was a tan guy with short black hair. He wore an unzipped red jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans and black sneakers. He adjusted the pair of glasses on his face and looked closer at the little cabin.

"I'll bet there's ores in those chests!" Steve motioned to the chests inside which could be seen though the window. Steve was also tan and had short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt and blue jeans and gray shoes. Aurora rolled her eyes, Steve could be so greedy at times. Aurora was a lighter tan with long brown hair tied in a single braid and bright green eyes. Her outfit included a purple hoodie sporting an enderman head on the front, light brown jeans, and brown boots.

"Let's go check it out!" Aurora said and walked forward and opened the old wooden door on what she assumed to be the front of the house. The inside was plain, holding only a bed, 4 large chests, a crafting bench, and a couple of furnaces. This was a typical Minecrafter's house. Aurora sighed in disappointment. She'd been hoping for something unusual, strange, or exciting. Instead this was just a plain old house. Steve quickly examined the contents of one of the chests as Phillip searched for hidden entrances and traps. Aurora opened one of the remaining chests and found it empty, except for one item, a book entitled "Luna's Journal". Now that was something unusual! It wasn't every day a Minecrafter wrote in a journal, let alone leave it in their abandoned cabin. She placed the book in her inventory and examined the remaining chest that Steve had yet to pilfer.

By the time the three Minecrafters had finished examining the entire cabin, night had begun to fall.

"We should be getting back," Phillip stated, watching through the window as the sun sunk slowly below the horizon.

"Afraid of the mobs?" Steve mocked, shooting a cocky smirk at Phillip.

"Phill is right," Aurora said, swatting Steve, "we should go back home." With that, the trio headed back through the forest. Aurora had this strange feeling, like they were being watched. She shrugged the feeling off, thinking it was only the mobs most certainly lurking in the shadows of the oak and birch that towered around them. The feeling followed her all the way to the small town of Minecrafters that the three of them lived in.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Steve called to the other two as he strode into his cobblestone house at the end of the gravel path. Phillip and Aurora waved and when Steve had shut his iron door turned to face each other.

"Goodnight Aurora," Phillip said shyly.

"Goodnight Phill," Aurora replied with a giggle, "and watch out for creepers." He smiled and turned to his own house, which was made of oak planks, and disappeared through the wooden door. Aurora smiled to herself. She'd had a huge crush on him since the day they'd met. She still remembered that day.

It had been a quickly darkening evening and Aurora had been cutting down wood from an oak tree. She was new to this world and was trying to get materials for her house. It'd taken longer than she'd thought. Suddenly a voice came out of the trees.  
"Watch out! Creeper!" Aurora turned quickly to see the tall, green mob running straight at her. She only had a wooden sword, so she turned and ran as fast as she could toward the voice. That's when she met Phillip. He motioned for her to follow him and led her to this lovely town she lived in.

Aurora gave one last final glance at her friends' houses, then turned to her own house, made of the same oak planks she'd harvested the day she'd met Phillip. The strange feeling of being watched was still there, if not worse, now that she was alone. She shivered and glanced around slowly. She stopped as her gaze came to rest on what she assumed to be a pair of glowing white, pupil-less eyes. Aurora stood there for a moment, then ran straight into her house. She laid on her bed, shaking. _Herobrine!_ She thought, _He's not real! How could he possibly be following me! Maybe its just another troll, trying to mess with our heads, but their eyes don't glow in the dark! _To get her mind off her stalker, she took the journal she'd found out of her inventory. She opened it and read the first entry.

_Today is my first day in this new world. I have built my lovely cabin in the forest and have made this journal. There is something strange happening around here, though. I get the feeling I am being watched. When I glanced out the window, I saw a pair of white pupil-less eyes staring back at me. I have heard the stories of Herobrine, all the statements that he is a myth and by others a cold blooded killer. I have also heard the stories of him just stalking and frightening his victims before he kills them. I suppose I shall have to wait and see what he will do. Besides, if he wants to kill me, there is not much I can do about it._

Aurora was shaking harder now, _The previous resident got the same feeling I did?! _She closed the book and put it back into her inventory. _That must mean I'm his next victim!_ She thought, covering her head with her blanket and groaned. She must tell her friends about this and the book, but she certainly wasn't going outside in the dark. She could practically hear the zombies groaning and skeletons clacking. She had serious bad luck, especially because out of all people Herobrine could have chosen, it happened to be her.


	2. The Cave

**Flare: Is there gonna be any killing by Herobrine? Is there gonna be any ****_gory_**** stuff?  
Frost: *sigh* Seriously Flare?  
Flare: Of course I am!  
Frost: You'll have to see . . . Anyway to the readers, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Yep, still don't own Minecraft, but I do own the two OCs Aurora and Phillip and the lovely storyline.**

Aurora awoke to a bright morning sun peeking over the horizon. She groaned and covered her head with her pillow. Sunrise was not her usual waking time. _Oh well, s_he thought, _might as well get up. _She pushed herself into a sitting position, yawned, and rubbed her tired eyes. Aurora glanced around her small oaken house. It was a plain space containing only her two chests, a crafting bench, a furnace, and an anvil, which was the most recent addition to her home. Aurora stood up and stretched. She opened one of her chests and pulled out a steak. Eating the steak, she closed the chest and glanced out the window. The sun was now barely above the horizon, the sunrise a melded set of bright orange, pink, and pastel purple. Aurora watched as the zombies and skeletons burst into flames, due to the bright light. The two species of mobs began scrambling frantically in search of shade to hide in.

Once the sunrise had faded into the blue of day Aurora stood and retrieved her tools from one of the chests. The equipment consisting of a iron pickaxe, iron axe, twenty steaks, twenty wood planks, and, most importantly, her iron sword. She proceeded as if it was a normal day, that is until she remembered what she had to tell her friends. Exiting the house quickly, she scrambled to Phillip's house, as Steve was already up and watching her, perplexed, as she ran. Phillip answered the door, ready to start the day, his iron sword in his hand.

"Mornin' Aurora," He said.

"I have something important to tell you and Steve," Aurora said quickly, "follow me!" Not waiting for him to respond, she ran to Steve, relaying the same message. She then darted into her house and the two men followed her.

Aurora shut the door and looked around outside to see if anyone else had seen her running around. She turned to the two and pulled the book from her inventory.

"Herobrine is after me!" She blurted out. Her friends just stared at her.

"Herobrine is not real," Phillip replied with a sigh.

"Shows how much you know!" Steve said to Phillip, his voice was trying to crack, but hadn't yet, "How do you know this, Aurora?"

"Ever since we went to that abandoned cabin in the forest, I've felt like something is watching me," She replied, "Then, last night as I went home, I saw two glowing, white, pupil-less eyes staring at me. Not to mention, the book I found is actually the journal of the previous resident. Apparently she had the same problem as I do!" Steve now had panic written all over his face, Phillip on the other hand was as calm as could be.

"It must be a hoax," Phillip said, "a very elaborate hoax." Steve was now pacing around and mumbling to himself in panic. The feeling had returned, stronger than before. Aurora shivered and shot a glance at her back window. She made a noise somewhere between a squeak and whimper. There he was, on the hill, staring at her. Steve and Phillip paused and looked where she was looking.  
"Herobrine!" Steve's voice cracked dramatically, as he ran from the window into the corner of Aurora's house. Phillip stared on, examining what appeared to be Herobrine staring at us. Aurora noted that he looked just like Steve, except for the eyes and his mouth, unlike Steve's, was in a constant smile, a really creepy smile.

"Let's go check it out," Phillip said, curiosity rampaging on his face. No sooner than he said that, a thick fog appeared and slowly Herobrine faded from view. Steve was mumbling something along the lines of 'We're all gonna die' as Aurora and Phillip looked though all the windows searching for any remaining trace of Herobrine, but could find none. Phillip whispered something to himself and turned to Aurora.

"This is strange," He said, "no one can change the weather so quickly, except for the world owner, and he's not here right now." Aurora sighed and glanced at Steve, who just now got up and was now looking though a window every second. Steve was never this scared, let alone scared at all, and Phillip was not a superstitious person, he would never admit to Herobrine's existence.

The three decided to get on with their day and go in search of material for new armor.

"Hey guys! Look a cave!" Aurora called to Phillip and Steve. Steve ran up to her and saw the cave which was just large enough for them to fit into. Phillip walked up to her side.

"Looks like we'll have to go down single file," He said, "Everyone have their full stack of torches?" Steve and Aurora both nodded, it had taken them FOREVER to get all that coal. Steve volunteered to go first, Aurora in the middle, and Phillip bringing up the rear. The three carefully stepped deeper and deeper into the cave, placing torches and harvesting coal and iron as they went. A strange noise echoed though the cave. Phillip smiled and mined in the direction of the sound. Aurora and Steve grinned like kids on Christmas. There was a spawner nearby. The three mined the same spot until they came to a small area. The area contained a couple of chests and what looked to be a metal cage in the center. Inside that cage a miniature cave spider, it wasn't an actual cave spider, spun around and around. The moment they stepped into the area three cave spiders spawned and hissed at them. Cave spiders were like regular spiders, except they were smaller, blueish-green colored and had venom. The three pulled out their swords and proceeded to attack the spiders. Just then two more cave spiders spawned.

"Steve! Destroy the spawner!" Phillip shouted over his shoulder as he killed one of the spiders. Steve nodded and switched his sword to his pickaxe and began hacking at the small one block cage. Aurora managed to kill the spider she'd been attacking when she heard a shout.

"Aurora, watch out!" She heard Steve scream just as a cave spider jumped her from behind and sunk his fangs into her shoulder. Phillip ran over and hacked off the spider's head and proceeded to kill the remaining two. Blood poured from Aurora's shoulder and the skin around the bite turned a sickly green. Steve destroyed the spawner and looked at Phillip who was examining the bite.

"Check the chests for milk buckets and food," he said to Steve who nodded quickly and turned to check one while Phillip checked the other. Aurora was in agony as the poison coursed though her veins. Death by venomous cave spiders was not how she wanted to go. It was just then when she heard a deep rumbling voice.

"Follow me," it said from deeper in the cave which they'd been in. She looked at her two friends who were searching frantically, they seemed not to have heard the voice. There wasn't any milk or food in those chests judging by the way they were throwing things around inside the chests. So Aurora followed the voice, the poison green now covering her shoulder.

She stumbled out into the cave and saw a chest randomly sitting in the middle of the four block walkway they'd been in moments ago. Looking around suspiciously she approached the chest. _If I'm already gonna die why would it be a trap? Maybe it's a trap for my friends, _she thought to herself and shrugged. Aurora opened the chest awaiting a trap to kill her. When nothing happened, she looked into the chest and found a bucket of milk and a note. She drank the milk quickly and just as the sickly green of poison had gone halfway down her arm and onto her neck, it vanished leaving the two fang marks which, thank Notch, had stopped bleeding. She then looked at the strange note and in red ink, at least she thought it was ink, and in large jagged letters it read, "A cure -Herobrine". She shivered but mumbled a thank you to Herobrine and headed back to her friends, who had just finished searching the chests. Phillip noticed she was fine and dragged her into a tight hug, which she returned while blushing. She could hear him mumble something along the lines of "Don't scare me like that". Steve gave her a quick hug and patted her on the back. Neither of them asked her questions about how she'd found milk and just quickly raided the chests. The loot consisted of four saddles, five obsidian blocks, four iron ingots, and a full set of iron armor.

"Hey! We can finally get horses!" Steve said excitedly, and Phillip and Aurora smiled.

They went home after the 'cave spider incident' and Aurora flopped onto her bed after putting away her equipment and her share of the loot: two saddles and the full set of iron armor. She decided to read the next entry of the journal. The next entry was about two days after the first.

_I ran out of food recently and cannot find food anywhere. I thought I might starve to death. That is until I heard a deep rumbling voice. "Follow me" it said and I, thinking Herobrine was leading me into a trap to finally end my life, followed it. What I found was a chest in front of my door. I opened it to find a full stack of steaks and a note. In red ink jagged letters it said "For you -Herobrine". By now I was pretty sure I had gone mad. That was until I looked back up and HE was staring at me, watching me. I thanked him for the food, yes, pretty sure I have gone mad. He nodded and a thick fog appeared and vanished. He must be either toying with me or he doesn't want me dead._

Aurora shivered after reading that and the feeling returned. She glanced out the window into the dark night. The sounds of mobs surrounded the house as she scanned the darkness and came to rest on a pair of white glowing eyes, about six block away from her house.

"I'm not afraid of you Herobrine," She said. The deep rumbling voice answered.

"Good" She frowned and got up from her bed to press her head against the window, Herobrine had moved so he was now right next to the window staring at her. Aurora flinched at being so close to this white glowing eyed apparition but kept staring right back at him though the window.

"What do you want," she practically growled to him. He tilted his head to the side.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said slowly in his deep grumbling voice, like he hadn't spoken in a long time. He probably hadn't considering he apparently kills Minecrafters rather than talking to them. He vanished into the fog one more. Aurora groaned in frustration and flopped back onto her bed. The last thing she said before she slipped into sleep was something along the lines of "Stupid creepy ass, fucking stalker".


	3. The Story

**Flare: Come on! Get to the good stuff already!  
Frost: Calm down, Flare! This is a mystery for a reason. Now shush and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Minecraft, only the storyline and two OCs.**

Aurora's eyes slid open and she glanced sleepily out the window. It was late morning and her friends were probably wondering where she was. She groaned and stood up, but fell flat on her face. Her foot had fallen asleep.

"Stupid foot," She mumbled and stood when the numbness faded. She gathered here equipment same as before. This time she was going to check out the cabin and read more of the journal. She left her house before her friends could follow her and sprinted to the woods.

The feeing of being watched followed her the whole way to the forest. There were a few zombies and skeletons hiding from the sun's rays under the trees. She removed them with a few swings of her sword, collecting bones and rotten flesh. Aurora spotted the cabin in the distance and ran toward it, but stopped when she spotted a small grayish creature. A wolf stood there staring at her. She smiled and pulled the bones, she'd collected, out of her inventory and fed them to the wolf. The wolf barked and wagged its tail.

"I'll call you Wolfy!" She said excitedly to the wolf, who responded with a bark. Aurora proceeded to the cabin with her new friend by her side. She entered the house the same way she did the first time and sat on the floor. Wolfy laid down next to her as she pulled the journal from her inventory and read onward. The next entry was a few days after the second entry.

_It's strange really, Herobrine's behavior. He has been getting awfully close to me lately. Sometimes I can see him pressed up against my window, watching me. He has never entered my house. Shouldn't he be trying to kill me or at least scare me? One night, it was storming powerfully outside and, of course, HE stood there at my window watching me. I always thought he was a ghost or something similar, but that thought was washed away as I watched his clothing and hair become soaked with rain (No pun intended). So trying to be a kind person, I was sure I was mad now, I invited him inside. Herobrine hesitantly entered my house through the door, like a normal person would. He mostly just sat in the middle of the room, watching me, not even saying a word. I laid in my bed reading a book on redstone locks for houses when the rain stopped. A few moments after the rain had stopped I felt his presence hovering over me. I felt a hand touch my cheek, brushing it lightly, and heard a quiet rumbling goodbye. He'd vanished from my house when I turned around. I swear Herobrine's behavior is getting stranger everyday._

Aurora couldn't figure this Herobrine guy out. He was supposed to kill his targets and ignore or scare the rest of them. Yet he seemed to be flirting with this Luna person. Not to mention he was having conversations with Aurora and Luna, Herobrine's not supposed to talk to Minecrafters! Why did HE have to be so confusing? Wolfy seemed to feel her frustration and licked her hand to comfort her. Aurora sighed and patted the wolf on the head. She read onward in the journal. The next entry didn't really say when it was written.

_I think Herobrine may be flirting with me. He has been leaving me random flowers in flower pots, not to mention other gifts like ingots and food. Strangely, when I feel him watching me hostile mobs don't attack me, not even if I walk up to them, they just stare at me or wander away. I've heard that Herobrine is like the leader of hostile mobs, so I wonder if that is his doing. Then he did the strangest thing. He came up to me holding a blue orchid, my favorite flower, and offered it to me. I took it and thanked him. He stood there for a moment, as if unsure of how to proceed, then he kissed me lightly on the cheek and teleported away. He must be very shy, perhaps he hasn't killed me yet, only because he likes me._

Aurora just stared at the book and kept on reading. This entry was many days after the last one.

_I have enough obsidian blocks to build a nether portal. Herobrine has been practically hovering at my side the entire time I built it and opened it. I will not be writing in this journal during my trip in the nether and am leaving it here in the overworld. Herobrine is apparently going to follow me into the nether. Until I return, I say goodbye to this journal and the overworld._

The book had one page left and as she turned it she noticed the red ink jagged lettered handwriting of Herobrine. It had been written at least five days after Luna had allegedly entered the nether.

_Luna never made it back . . ._

Aurora shivered deeply and looked up from the book to see HIM inside the house staring at her. Wolfy growled at Herobrine, who simply tilted his head at the growling dog. Aurora stood quickly and faced the apparition. He _walked_ forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. _An image flashed in her mind, a woman very similar to herself, however her eyes were blue and her hair was blonde, not tied back and shorter than Aurora's. Also, she had a a light blue t-shirt, slightly lighter than Steve's, brown jeans and black sneakers. She heard Herobrine's deep rumbling voice say "Luna" and the picture changed to a ghast blowing up a netherrack ledge, which Luna was standing on, and she fell into the lava ocean below. Herobrine had dove after her, but by the time he reached her she already died and sunk into the lava. Herobrine in a rage, took out a diamond sword and proceeded to hack the ghast to death, its blood covering his clothes and face._ The images faded from Aurora's mind and she stumbled back. _What does all this mean?!_ She thought to herself. She was about to ask Herobrine questions, but when she turned he was gone. A flower pot had taken his place, and inside a poppy . . . Aurora's favorite flower.

Aurora returned to the town after dark, when everyone was sleeping and crept into her house. She put her equipment away and made Wolfy sit a the side of her bed. She laid down on the bed and was out like a light and Wolfy fell asleep at the side of the bed. Both unaware of Herobrine watching though the window.


	4. The Storm

**Flare: What do you mean you're changing the rating?!  
Frost: I mean that I thought of making this gory, but I changed my mind . . .  
Flare: Why?!  
Frost: I don't feel like it.  
Flare: . . . -_-  
Frost: Anyway, thanks for the reviews and favorites you guys!  
Flare: Also, we'll be busy with school, so, we probably won't be updating until fall break . . . or Christmas break . . . or spring break . . . or until next summer . . .  
Frost: Yeah . . . well, since we have updated it now, enjoy this new chapter~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, only the story and OCs.**

Aurora groaned at the bright sunlight from the window which burned even her tightly shut eyes. She flipped onto her stomach and covered her head with her pillow. What time was it anyway? Loud banging on her front door jolted her from her half-asleep daze.

"Who is it?" Aurora groaned loudly.

"Who do you think?" came Steve's cocky voice from outside.

"Aurora it's the afternoon!" Phillip said. Aurora quickly jumped from her bed, completely awake now, and looked out the window. Sure enough, the sun sat almost directly overhead of her. She mentally face-palmed herself. She'd never slept this late before! She ran over to the door and let the two Minecrafters inside. They walked inside only to be greeted by a growling dog. Wolfy! She'd forgotten about him!

"Wolfy!" Aurora scolded, "These are our friends." As if he'd understood her, he silenced and sat down, scratching his ear.

"Where have you been?!" Phillip suddenly burst out. Both Aurora and Steve flinched at the sudden change of tone. Phillip had never been so . . . upset before.

"I-I was just checking out the cabin again!" Aurora stuttered. Phillip inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly.

"If someone is after you," Phillip calmly said, "You don't need to go off on your own."

"*cough*Herobrine*cough*" Steve fake coughed. Phillip rolled his eyes. Aurora could feel her face heating up and forming a blush. She was absolutely happy that her crush was worried for her safety. Though, it was also annoying.

"I can take care of myself, you know." She said, crossing her arms and adding a fake pout in an attempt to hide her blush. Thank Notch! Phillip hadn't noticed and he giggled at her fake pout.

"Have you not seen the town?" Steve asked, "Half the Minecrafters have moved to other worlds! They said it's because they have been seeing Herobrine creeping around!" Aurora blinked several times, then walked to the window and looked around. Steve was right! Half of the houses were either missing or abandoned. Phillip audibly sighed and shook his head.

Aurora sighed as she thought about the past few days. First the cabin, then being stalked by Herobrine, now half the town has deserted the area. She opened one of her chests, removed a steak, then munched on it as she told Steve and Phillip all that had happened yesterday and showed them the Journal as well.

"Then he disappeared and left that behind," she motioned to the flowerpot, which contained a poppy, next to her bed. Both Steve and Phillip gave the item a questioning look. Aurora was about to speak when the feeling, which she'd dubbed as "Herobrine's presence", fell upon her. She shivered, and turned to look out the window. HE was pressed up against the window, watching her.

"Hey, Aurora, what's th- OH SHIT!" Steve jumped back in surprise as he noticed the entity in the window. Phillip gave Herobrine a questioning look, which Herobrine returned with a sort of glare. Aurora was really getting tired of this, this . . . stalking. She noticed the bright light from the sun had been replaced by a dense fog. Wolfy began to growl. Aurora scolded him and he went silent once again.

After what seemed like hours of an intense staring contest, Aurora finally just sighed and went over to one of her chests. She opened it and removed a clock. Just as she thought, it was sunset already. She showed the clock to her friends. Steve was shaking and quickly shook his head.

"There is no way any sane Minecrafter would go out there!" He whimpered. Phillip rolled his eyes and turned to Aurora. Herobrine was still pressed to the window, much to Aurora's dismay.

"Goodnight Aurora," Phillip said shyly. Aurora giggled, no matter what he always reverted to his shy self.

"Goodnight Phill," she replied with a smile. Normally, Phillip would just leave after saying "goodnight", which is why Aurora was deeply surprised when Phillip swiftly hugged her. _He has been quite huggy lately_ She thought. Her face flushed a bright pink and Steve, even in his state of fear, began to giggle. A large clap of thunder made the three Minecrafters jump and caused Phillip to release Aurora from his hug. Phillip flipped his jacket's red hood over his head as he quickly exited the house just as the rain began to pour down. Aurora was still in a state of shock as Steve poked her in the side.

"You're not going to make me go out there, are you?" Steve asked, resuming his shivering in fear. Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Are you afraid of the mobs now?" She asked in a fake mocking tone. Steve instantly removed the fear from his expression.

"Of course not!" He replied, new determination filled his voice, "I'll show you!" Steve ran out of Aurora's house. No sooner than he left, Aurora could hear him punching mobs with his bare hands as he ran to his house. She could also hear the noises of each and every mob moving around outside and felt bad as she heard endermen teleporting in a futile attempt to escape the rain. She turned back to the window and, of course, Herobrine was still there, pressed to the glass pane, in the pouring rain, like a complete moron. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while she watched the rain soak his hair and clothing.

Aurora watched him stand there for a while. Eventually she caved in.

"Fine . . . You can come in," She said as she walked to the front door. Herobrine seemed to have appeared in front of the door. Aurora opened the door and motioned for him to come in. He took a tentative step forward, then another, and another, until he was in the center of the room. Rain dripped from his clothes and hair onto the oak plank floor as he sat down. Aurora closed the door and sat in front of Herobrine. Wolfy padded to her side and laid down, watching their guest closely. An awkward silence followed. Herobrine scooted closer to Aurora, causing Wolfy to growl. Aurora raised an eyebrow as Herobrine scooted within inches of her. _I think I know where this is going, _she thought, _and I don't like it. _Wolfy growled and stood, getting between Aurora and Herobrine. Herobrine tilted his head to the side and gently, but forcefully, pushed Wolfy out of the way, inciting more growling from the wolf. Aurora watched Herobrine closely as he turned back to her. He tentatively moved his hand towards her. When Aurora did nothing, he pressed is hand gently to the bottom of her chin. His hand felt just like a normal person's, yet there was this feeling of . . . supernatural power perhaps? Aurora felt like she should ask what the hell he was up to. Before she even moved, Herobrine pressed his lips to hers. She'd never been kissed before. Even though she didn't like where this was going, her eyes slid closed and enjoyed the kiss, as his hand had, his lips had a supernatural feeling to it.

Time seemed to slow as Aurora was kissed and after a few moments inched by, they parted. Aurora's face had flushed a light pink. As she opened her eyes, she realized, once again Herobrine had disappeared, leaving behind another poppy in a flowerpot. She sighed in frustration as she moved the poppy to reside beside the other. Aurora practically flopped onto her bed and fell asleep almost instantaneously. Wolfy gave a exhausted huff and walked over to the foot of her bed, flopping down to sleep.


	5. The Confession

**IceLynx: Well, I finally got to type this chapter! **  
**Frost: Sorry for the extremely late update. School has been keeping us very busy.**  
**Flare: Oh well, enjoy this chapter and we'll update as much as we possibly can!**  
**Frost: Maybe we'll even update for IceLynx's upcoming birthday.**  
**IceLynx: Knowing school, probably not. Either way enjoy this update~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, just the story and OCs blah blah blah continue reading.**

Aurora's deep sleep was ripped from her by the familiar sound of hissing creepers. She leapt from the bed at the sound, which was followed by several explosions and panicked screams of the few remaining citizens. She ran to her chest and pulled out her iron sword and iron armor. After quickly dressing herself in the armor, she flung her door open only to have her eyes widen in horror. She stared at the remains of Phillip's house. The roof was completely blown off and the walls were filled with holes. Hordes of mobs covered the house. Within the hordes were zombies, skeletons, spiders and a few remaining creepers, which blew up within a few seconds. She dashed as fast as her legs would carry her and flung herself into the horde. Aurora began slashing every mob that was close enough for her to reach.

"Aurora, watch out!" She recognized Steve's voice and ducked as a skeleton's arrow flew over her head. She then shattered that skeleton and ran to Steve. The two were now fighting back to back.

"What the hell is going on?!" Steve questioned as he stabbed a spider that had tried to bite him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Aurora yelled back as it was hard to hear him over the massive amounts of skeletons clacking, zombies groaning and spiders hissing.

Suddenly, Aurora felt something warm on her side. Steve and Aurora both turned and noticed the sun beginning to rise ever so slowly over the horizon. The mobs seemed to notice the sun as well. The spiders turned and disappeared into the forest surrounding the town. The skeletons and zombies caught on fire as they still continued to attack the two Minecrafters. Soon enough the remaining zombies and skeletons burned to death. Aurora sat down and began panting. Steve, who was also panting, began looking around.

"Aurora . . ." He made something along the lines of a terrified squeak. Aurora reluctantly turned to what he was motioning to and she clenched her fists in anger. There were several signs surrounding the rubble. They were all pointing to the still remaining front door. Aurora stood and began reading them. _So, HE's just jealous,_ she thought to herself as she read things like "Stay away from her" and "She's mine" along with the usual Herobrine signs. _This is just freaking fantastic,_ she angrily thought, _I don't belong to HIM!_

"Aur-rora?" Phillip's weak voice snapped her out of the mental argument and she ran to him. Steve had Philip's arm wrapped around the back of his neck and was helping him out of the rubble.

"Bring him into my house. I have food in my chests." Aurora said to Steve, who nodded and half carried and half dragged the wounded Phillip to her house.

Once the two were safely in her house, Aurora, in a fit of anger, began breaking the signs with her bare hands.

"Stupid Herobrine! Trying to kill Phillip!" She quietly ranted to herself, "He thinks he can just appear and claim me!" She suddenly felt HIS presence behind her and whipped around to face him.

"You bastard!" She screamed and threw herself at Herobrine, only to be caught by his hands,strongly gripping her wrists. She growled and flailed, but it was in vain. Herobrine tilted his head and Aurora barked.

"Don't give me that look," She straightened herself up and spoke clearly and authoritatively, "and let go of my wrists." He blinked and let her go and she swiftly folded her arms across her chest.

"Explain yourself," She demanded. Herobrine looked at her with the expression . . . Amused, frustrated . . . Maybe even sadness?

"You are mine," his deep rough voice explained as if it were obvious.

"No, I'm not." Aurora replied. Herobrine looked hurt by her reply as he continued.

"I claimed you."

"No, you didn't." Silence. Utter silence. Herobrine looked at her sadly.

"Why?" Aurora was surprised at the sudden voice change. From rough and deep to soft and sad.

"You can't just claim people," She said as if it were obvious, mocking the way he'd spoken in the same tone. Herobrine sighed and stepped closer to her.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. Aurora paused, _Herobrine . . . apologized . . . Mr. Evil serial killer and stalker __**apologized.**_ He looked into her eyes with the expression of a dog who had been caught being bad and felt guilty about it. She sighed, pulled him into a hug, then released him. He tilted his head down as fog engulfed him, then dispersed leaving a poppy in pot, most likely as an apology.

Aurora entered her house to see Steve caring for Phillip as he recovered and Wolfy, sitting in the corner, whining.

"Could you PLEASE shut your dog up," Phillip pleaded. Aurora scolded the dog, who went silent. Steve made his usual cocky grin as he slid over to Aurora.

"Flirting with the bad guy are we?" He joked. Aurora flushed pink.

"I was not!"

"Certainly _looked_ like flirting"

"I was convincing him to leave!"

"Right~," Steve replied, unconvinced. Phillip finally stood up and rubbed temples.

"I was planning on searching for horses today, but it seems like your buddy 'Herobrine'," Phillip made quotation marks with his fingers, "had other plans."

"Why don't we go on a trip," Aurora suggested, "and just hang out for a few days or maybe weeks." Phillip and Steve looked at each other as if that was the best idea they'd ever heard.

"Let's do it!" Steve excitedly agreed. Phillip nodded as well. _Phew . . . Now if Herobrine would just leave us alone. . ._

Herobrine watched as the three Minecrafters prepared to leave and sighed. _Why doesn't she accept my affection. That Phillip person must be extremely close to her . . ._ He watched as Aurora spoke to Phillip about something he didn't bother to listen to. Watching her lips move, expressions change and hands sway, she certainly was a lovely sight. Quite intelligent as well, figuring out his motives so quickly then faking ignorance, cunning young lady. She was caring as well, letting him into her house even when she didn't trust him. He never did understand these Minecrafter ways. _I suppose if I can't claim her without her acceptance of it, I'll have to woo her . . . I think that's how it works. Yes, impress the lady and then, perhaps, she will accept my affections and let me claim her. _The three Minecrafters started walking and Aurora glanced in his direction. _And she can sense my presence~_

Aurora knew he was there, watching. It was slightly unnerving, but part of her though it was adorable the way he tried to watch over her. _Wait, adorable? What is the matter with me?! _Aurora mentally slapped herself. _This is going to be a long trip . . ._

After many hours of walking and watching Wolfy bark and romp around, they had arrived at a small body of water and decided to set up camp. The sun was setting and the mobs would start spawning soon. They build a small house with the little supplies they carried with them. Steve went to sleep early, leaving Phillip and Aurora alone as they ate their dinner. Aurora felt the slight chill in the air, autumn would soon turn to winter. Phillip shifted beside her, pushing his glasses back on his face.

"Soooooo . . . " Phillip attempted to break the awkward silence. Aurora smiled at his usual shyness which seemed to prevail in any situation.

"You wanna," He started awkwardly, "go for a walk?" Aurora had never been for a walk at night for fear of creepers. Though, she suddenly felt confident.

"Sure!" Phillip smiled and the two took their swords as they skipped though the open fields beside a small wooded area. They chased each other around and pretended to sword fight like two little kids in kindergarten. Aurora quickly overpowered her friend, leaving him lying on his back with his hands in the air and sword thrown just out of reach. Phillip grinned slyly and kicked her legs sending her falling forward and onto him. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled over, pinning her to the ground.

"I win," He grinned.

"For once!" Aurora laughed. The two sat giggling for a minute until Aurora noticed that Phillip had stopped laughing and was now blushing. She cocked an eyebrow in question, but was quickly surprised by a quick kiss on her lips. She was now blushing as Phillip awkwardly scooted away and twiddled his thumbs.

"I've always wanted to do that," He whispered, blushing even harder. Aurora sat up and stared at him. Both were as red as the apples on a nearby tree.

"Me too," Aurora whispered back. Phillip's eyes looked at her in surprise as she returned the kiss.

Herobrine was fuming from his spot in a tree near the two Minecrafters. _I was the first to attempt anything with her! Why does she prefer him?! What does he have that I don't?! I don't understand these Minecrafters! _A spider crawled cautiously up to him.

"Lord Herobrine," It attempted to say.

"What?" Herobrine turned around, frustrated.

"The plan is ready to be commenced, sir." Herobrine grinned.

"Excellent, begin as soon as possible" He ordered. I'_ll rid this world of Phillip once and for all._

Aurora and Phillip walked back to their makeshift house and lay down on their beds. Wolfy had decided to lay by Aurora's bed and was curled up asleep. Aurora was thinking worriedly about her predicament. _I hope Herobrine understands that I don't want to be with him. I want to be with Phillip . . . But, I don't think he understands . . . My Notch, how can I explain that to him? _She was more worried about Phillip than herself at this point. Aurora fell into a troubled sleep, aware of not one, but two pairs of eyes watching her.


End file.
